1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information providing and collecting apparatus for efficiently collecting or preserving information, e.g., news, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant of this application has already proposed, in the specification and the drawings of the U.S. Ser. No. 08/131943, filed on Oct. 8, 1993, as an apparatus for efficiently providing, collecting or preserving information, e.g., news, etc., an information providing and collecting apparatus adapted to transfer information such as speech (sound), etc. from an information providing device to an information recording device (recorder) provided with a recording medium comprised of a semiconductor memory, etc., thus to collect such information.
In accordance with the information providing and collecting apparatus described in the specification and the drawings which have been already proposed, a user of the information recorder reproduces such information, thereby making it possible to rapidly obtain information, e.g., news, etc.
Meanwhile, a recorder as described above is adapted so that once new information is taken thereinto, previous information disappears because it is repetitively used. In this case, it is sufficient to copy the content (the above-mentioned previous information) of a recording medium onto another recording medium, e.g., a magneto-optical disk, etc. before new information is recorded.
However, ordinarily, in the case of information such as news mentioned above, information that a user wishes to preserve for the future is limited. If all of this information is preserved on any other recording medium, that recording medium is filled with unnecessary information in capacity at once. In addition, in the case where there occurs the necessity of making reference to such information later, a quantity of information to be retrieved would be increased. As a result, it might take a long time until necessary information is obtained.